


Los años olvidados

by ChicaDeSaturno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaDeSaturno/pseuds/ChicaDeSaturno
Summary: «Obliviate». Una simple palabra que cambió mi vida para siempre.Mi nombre es Abby Potter, aunque seguramente no os suene. Mi hechizo fallido se encargó de ello, no queda nadie en este mundo que me recuerde. No sé qué hacer. Solo se me ocurre escribir mi historia. Desde el principio. Para que, aunque nadie la recuerde, no quede en el olvido.





	1. Prólogo

Es como si jamás hubiera existido. Nadie me conoce. Ahora solo hay un Potter, y no soy yo. Ni siquiera los retratos de esos pasillos que tantas veces he recorrido parece saber quién soy. No es que eso me importe, ¿qué más da si un mago barbudo que lleva varios siglos muertos conoce mi nombre? No es por su memoria por quien lloro. Es por la de Harry, George, Charlie y el resto de los Weasley —sí, incluso Percy—, por esa familia que encontré a los once años, cuando pensaba que jamás tendría una. Y todo por un hechizo fallido. Una simple palabra y su movimiento de varita. «Obliviate».

Por supuesto, no es tan simple como una palabra. Si el hechizo Obliviate ya es delicado en condiciones normales —o todo lo normal que puede ser una situación en la que sientes la necesidad de utilizar un hechizo como ese—, imaginad tener que aplicarlo sobre todo el que estuviera en los terrenos de Hogwarts, para eliminar nada menos que dos meses de sus vidas, aunque por supuesto dejando los suficientes detalles como para evitar que nadie note nada extraño. Un hechizo muy complicado que debería haber hecho un auror con experiencia. Pero la guerra ha reducido mucho nuestras filas y no nos sobran aurores con experiencia. Por extraño que parezca, yo era la que más probabilidades tenía de lograr sacar el hechizo adelante. Yo, a mis veinte años y sin siquiera ser oficialmente auror, era la mejor candidata. Aunque no negaré que soy buena —la falsa humildad no va conmigo—, la situación habla menos de mis capacidades que del estado moribundo del cuerpo de aurores; puedo contar con los dedos de las manos los aurores en activo a día de hoy, y dos de ellos ni siquiera hemos pasado el examen. De hecho, creo que debería bajar uno de los dedos: ¿cómo pretendo seguir considerándome auror si nadie sabe quién soy?

He intentado hablar con Kingsley, pero a punto ha estado de mandarme al área mental de San Mungo. Mi historia es una locura, lo sé, nadie va a creerse que he logrado borrar la memoria de un grupo tan grande de gente. No sé qué hacer. Solo se me ocurre escribir mi historia. Desde el principio. Para que, aunque nadie la recuerde, no quede en el olvido.


	2. Nueve años antes

En ese momento sabía poco de mi propia historia. Vivía en un orfanato muggle —aunque entonces aún no conocía aquel adjetivo— en el que mi día a día consistía en tratar de pasar lo más desapercibida posible; llevaba allí prácticamente toda mi vida, pero jamás había podido considerarlo uno hogar. Sabía que tenía un hermano pequeño, o al menos que lo había tenido en algún momento; no sabía si estaba vivo ni, si la respuesta era sí, dónde. Sabía que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía tres años, pero no sabía cómo. En realidad, recordaba fragmentos: una luz, verde, gritos, palabras inventadas, un hombre en una moto voladora… pero era todo tan absurdo y estaba todo tan mezclado en mi mente que creía que no eran más que fantasías.

En el orfanato no era mala estudiante, pero tampoco buena. No tenía amigos, ni tampoco enemigos, yo me limitaba a ir a mi aire y mis compañeros se limitaban a dejarme en paz. Era una sombra de mi misma y no creo que estuviera realmente viva durante los ocho años que pasé allí. Por eso comienzo mi historia en el momento en que salí. El día que un anciano de barba blanca y ropa extravagante me dijo que era una bruja. Evidentemente, no le creí. Si soy sincera, su aspecto no ayudaba a dar credibilidad a sus palabras, ya de por sí absurdas. Pero entonces pensé en mis recuerdos absurdos y, seguro, irreales… ¿o no?

—¿Cómo murieron mis padres? —. Creo que fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca, quitando el educado «buenos días» que murmuré cuando me lo presentaron. Si se sorprendió de mi pregunta, no lo dejó entrever.

—Fueron asesinados —. Si algo tengo que agradecerle a Dumbledore, es la directa sinceridad que siempre ha tenido conmigo. Mi hermano no puede decir lo mismo, aunque a pesar de ello no ha dejado de idolatrar al profesor.

—Por un… ¿mago? —me atreví a preguntar. El anciano solo asintió, parecía intuir que yo no había acabado de hablar. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, pero al final me atreví a decirlo—: Había una luz verde… y mi madre gritaba… ¿son reales esos recuerdos?

—Sí. Confieso que me hubiera gustado que no recordabas aquel día, es un recuerdo demasiado pesado para una niña de once años. Pero no te voy a engañar, es cierto. La luz verde que recuerdas es característica de la maldición asesina que les quitó la vida a tus padres.

La conversación no se alargó mucho más. Me dejó toda la información que necesitaba para comprar los materiales y llegar al tren que me llevaría al colegio en el que viviría los siguientes siete años, y se fue.

*****

A mi primera visita al callejón fui acompañada de la directora del orfanato, que miraba a su alrededor tan sorprendida como yo. Compré todos los libros, la varita, un caldero y el resto de objetos que indicaba la lista. Observé con curiosidad a toda la gente con la que me cruzaba y, en particular, a todos los niños de mi edad. ¿Compartiría clase con alguno de ellos? Aquella noche apenas dormí. Demasiadas emociones chocaban en mi interior, desde el terror más absoluto a la alegría más verdadera. Por eso, cuando al día siguiente subí al Expresso de Hogwarts, me quedé dormida nada más sentarme.

—Este está libre.

—No, hay una chica, ¿no lo ves?

—Pero está dormida.

—Eso no hace que no esté.

—¿Qué más da? Hay sitio para todos. 

—Y parece de nuestro curso.

—Vamos.

Las voces de tres niños se mezclaban. Yo no sabía cuál era cuál, pero cuando se decidieron a entrar, ya había abierto los ojos.

—No te importa que nos sentemos, ¿verdad? —preguntó uno de ellos, aunque ya se había sentado. Yo no pude más que negar con la cabeza. En realidad, en ese momento deseaba que no hubieran entrado y me hubieran dejado sola el resto del viaje, pero no tardé mucho en cambiar de opinión.

—Yo soy George, y este es mi hermano Fred —se presentó uno de los niños. Eran gemelos idénticos, y puedo decir que acabé convirtiéndome en una de las pocas personas capaz de diferenciarles en cualquier situación. Incluso su madre les confundía a veces.

—Yo soy Lee. —dijo el tercero de los niños. 

—Abby. —me presenté.

Los tres chicos venían de familias de magos y parecían saberlo todo sobre Hogwarts. Me hablaron de las cuatro casas y de cómo estaban convencidos de que acabarían en Gryffindor. Me hablaron del quidditch, «el mejor deporte del mundo» en opinión de los tres —una opinión que comparto, he de decir—. Me hablaron de las fiestas que se organizaban en la Sala Común. Me hablaron de un par de pasadizos secretos de cuya existencia se habían enterado gracias a sus hermanos mayores y de cómo habían hecho su misión para el curso encontrar tantos otros como fuera posible. Me hablaron de sus familias, de los cromos que coleccionaban y de mil cosas más, me incluyeron en su grupo sin hacerme preguntas. Cuando llegamos al colegio, yo lo sabía todo de ellos y ellos nada de mí. No tardamos muchos días en estar igualados, pero siempre les agradeceré esa ventaja inicial que me dieron.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, habíamos llegado al Gran Comedor y la profesora McGonnagall había empezado a nombrar a alumnos para que se acercaran a ponerse un viejo sombrero. El sombrero les iba asignando a una casa u otra siguiendo unos criterios que solo él conocía.

—Abbigail Potter.

Me quedé paralizada unos instantes, pero en seguida me repuse y caminé hasta la profesora, que me colocó el sombrero. Tras una larga diatriba sobre si debería mandarme a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw, acabó decidiéndose por la primera. Y yo me alegré por el simple motivo de que a Lee le habían seleccionado para la misma casa un rato antes. Enseguida se nos unieron los gemelos, los últimos en ser seleccionados, y disfrutamos de un banquete como yo nunca había probado.

*****

Nos quedamos los cuatro en la Sala Común, prácticamente solos. Supongo que lo normal habría sido subir a deshacer el equipaje, y así lo hizo el resto de nuestra Casa.

—Abby Potter… —Fred dijo mi nombre en voz alta—. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Harry Potter?

Mi corazón pareció saltarse un latido. ¿Cómo sabían el nombre de mi hermano?

—¿Qué sabes de él? —pregunté, confusa.

—Bueno, no mucho, lo mismo que todo el mundo. Es el-niño-que-sobrevivió y esas cosas. 

—¿Que sobrevivió? ¿Entonces está vivo? —los tres chicos parecían muy sorprendidos.

—No sabes de qué te estamos hablando, ¿verdad? —se dió cuenta George. Yo negué y contesté:

—Harry Potter es mi hermano. Pero no sé nada de él desde hace muchos años. A lo mejor habláis de otro Harry.

—No creo, Potter no es un apellido precisamente común —comentó Lee, para mi extrañeza. 

—Sí que lo es. En mi clase había otras dos —. Entonces fueron ellos los extrañados.

—Quizás en el mundo muggle lo sea…

—... pero en el mágico no. —los gemelos se completaron el uno al otro.

La conversación derivó por otros caminos menos profundos, y al cabo de bastante subimos cada uno a nuestro dormitorio. Aquella noche no llegué a conocer a mis nuevas compañeras, ya estaban dormidas cuando me metí en la cama.

*****

La primera semana me sorprendía a cada paso. Cada rincón del gran castillo era una novedad, cada detalle del mundo mágico que descubría me parecía interesante y cada nueva clase era como ir a un parque de atracciones. Mi única decepción, al menos durante aquellos primeros días, fue la clase de pociones.

Al última hora del miércoles, me dirigí junto con Fred, George y Lee hacia el aula de las mazmorras donde se impartía la asignatura.

—El profesor de Snape. Dice Charlie que es un poco idiota —comentó Fred.

—Sí, y que siempre favorece a Slytherin y tiene manía a Gryffindor —añadió su hermano.

Charlie estaba en su último curso en Hogwarts. Le había conocido el primer día y coincidido con él ya varias veces, me parecía un mago muy interesante y, aunque le conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, creo que puedo afirmar que le admiraba. Así que me tomé en serio sus palabras y traté de reducir mis expectativas en cuanto a la clase.

Cuando el profesor Snape entró por la puerta, ya estábamos todos sentados y charlando alegremente, pero su mera presencia hizo que todos nos calláramos al instante. Repasó su lista de alumnos y tuve la impresión de que se detenía en mi nombre unos segundos de más. Enseguida comenzó a señalar a alumnos al azar para hacerles enrevesadas preguntas.

—¿Podría describirme los tres usos principales de las bayas de muérdago, señor Fletcher? —el diminuto alumno de Ravenclaw, con quienes compartíamos la clase, al que se lo preguntó, comenzó a balbucear sin conseguir pronunciar una respuesta con sentido. Snape le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y centró su atención en Alicia Spinnet, una de mis compañeras de habitación—. Señorita Spinnet, ¿podría decirme usted qué es un bezoar? —. Alicia se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, pero en seguida contestó, con un ligero tono de vergüenza que trató sin éxito de disimular:

—No.

—Decepcionante… —comentó Snape en voz baja. Y entonces me escogió a mí como su próxima «víctima»—. Señorita Potter, dígame ¿cuáles son los tres ingredientes principales de la poción del olvido?

—¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa? Es la primera clase y aún no nos ha enseñado nada —. Aquel hombre había logrado hartarme, Charlie tenía toda la razón al decir que era idiota, y mi convicción al respecto no hizo más que aumentar con el paso de los años. Noté como mis nuevos amigos contenían la risa y cómo el resto de la clase me observaba, sorprendida de mi atrevimiento.

—Veo que la impertinencia es cosa de familia. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Tras aquello, dejó de hacernos preguntas y la clase continuó —o, mejor dicho, empezó— con aparente normalidad, aunque yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras del profesor. «Cosa de familia». ¿Acaso conocía a mi familia? Lo comenté en voz alta mientras hacíamos los deberes frente al lago. 

—Todas las familias de magos se conocen —dijo Fred, quitándole importancia.

—Y la historia de la tuya no es precisamente un secreto —añadió George. Lee, a nuestro lado, estaba concentrado en acabar sus deberes: siempre fue el más estudioso de los cuatro, aunque poco a poco fuimos trayéndolo al «lado oscuro».

—Pero, entonces, ¿estáis seguros de que  _ ese  _ Harry Potter es mi hermano? ¿No puede ser coincidencia?

Los gemelos negaron.

—Hay muchas historias… —. George dudó antes de seguir, y su hermano lo relevó.

—Según mi madre los Potter tenían dos hijos. Todo el mundo conoce a Harry, porque, bueno, no se sobrevive a una maldición asesina todos los días. Pero nadie sabe qué pasó con la hija mayor. 

—Hasta ahora. Tenemos la exclusiva. ¿Cuánto crees que nos pagarán por ella? —me preguntaron. Yo me limité a reír. 

—Empieza a hacer frío, ¿volvemos a la Sala Común? —propuse.

—¡Pero aún no he acabado los deberes! —se sobresaltó Lee—. ¿Vosotros sí?

—Claro que no —dijo Fred.

—Ya los haremos —le tranquilizó George.


	3. Navidades en Hogwarts

Aquel primer trimestre no sucedió nada digno de mención. De hecho, mis dos primeros años en Hogwarts fueron lo más cercano a la normalidad que he conocido jamás. Luego apareció Harry, y no tardé en descubrir que a él siempre le persiguen los problemas. Pero volviendo a mi primer trimestre, la vida pasaba entre bromas, deberes, algún que otro castigo, partidos de quidditch —un deporte al que enseguida me aficioné— y poco más. 

Cuando se acercaban las navidades y mis compañeros empezaron a comentar dónde las pasarían, se instaló brevemente en mí la preocupación por si debía volver al orfanato durante las vacaciones; algo que, por si aún cabe alguna duda, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer. Por suerte, la profesora McGonnagall no tardó en pasarnos una lista en la que debía apuntarse todo el que pensara pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts, y mi nombre fue el primero en ocupar su lugar. Tanto los hermanos Weasley —los gemelos, pero también Percy y Charlie— como Lee Jordan se fueron con sus familias. De hecho, no quedó en Gryffindor nadie de mi curso.

El día de Navidad amaneció nevando, una perfecta estampa de postal. Me metí en la ducha y me tiré una hora bajo el agua caliente, aprovechando que, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía que compartir baño. Cuando bajé a la Sala Común no había nadie, supongo que los pocos Gryffindor que se habían quedado ya estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, pero aun así me esperaba una gran sorpresa. Bajo el árbol de navidad había un montoncito de regalos con mi nombre. Supuse que uno podía ser de Lee Jordan y otro de Fred y George; quizás un tercero podría ser suyo si habían decidido hacer regalos por separado —aunque lo dudaba, no imagináis hasta qué punto los gemelos actuaban como un solo ser, sobre todo durante los primeros años—, pero ¿y los demás? Era un misterio de fácil solución, así que comencé a abrir los regalos. El primero era un libro,  _ Guía del mago novato: Todo lo que un hijo de muggles debe saber para navegar el mundo mágico sin morir en el intento,  _ y venía acompañado por una nota firmada por Lee Jordan:

_ Hola, Potter: _

_ Sé que no eres hija de muggles, pero te has criado con ellos así que para el caso es lo mismo. Pensé que te podía ser útil. _

_ ¡Feliz Navidad! _

_ Fdo.: Lee Jordan _

Ojeé brevemente el libro antes de continuar y le agradecí mentalmente el detalle a Lee. Todos los amigos que hice en aquellos primeros meses procedían de largas estirpes de magos y en muchas ocasiones me sentí algo fuera de lugar por no saber cosas que, al parecer eran básicas.

Abrí el siguiente paquete: un jersey navideño que parecía hecho a mano. Esta vez no había nota, ¿podía ser el regalo de los gemelos? No les pegaba mucho, pero en realidad era la primera vez que me regalaban nada, así que ¿quién sabe? Pero en cuanto abrí el siguiente regalo lo supe: una caja de artículos de broma de Zonko. Definitivamente, aquel era su regalo. Y este sí traía nota:

_ ¡Feliz Navidad, Abby! _

_ Te sugerimos que estrenes nuestro regalo con Filch, al fin y al cabo le debemos una. El método concreto lo dejamos a tu criterio, sabemos que elegirás bien. _

_ PD: Nuestra madre ha decidido tejerte uno de sus tradicionales jerséis Weasley. No nos ha dejado ver el resultado final, pero creemos que no es demasiado horrible. _

_ Fred y George _

Eché un nuevo vistazo al jersey, ahora que sabía quién era su remitente, y decidí ponérmelo. Era de un bonito verde botella, y bastante cómodo, a decir verdad. Me lancé a por el penúltimo regalo, envuelto en una pequeña cajita, y me encontré con un precioso colgante adornado con lo que parecía una escama de dragón morada. Incluía una brevísima nota en la que firmaba Charlie. Se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás el último regalo fuera de Percy Weasly. Apenas había interactuado con él, pero ¿a quién más conocía que me pudiera hacer un regalo? Lo abrí, con mis niveles de curiosidad al máximo, y no pude evitar sorprenderme al encontrarme con un álbum de fotos. Un álbum de fotos lleno de instantáneas de mis padres y sus amigos a diferentes edades, incluso algunas con los que, supuse, debían de ser mis abuelos. Sacudí el envoltorio en busca de alguna nota, pero no había nada. Lo único que tenía claro que es que no era el regalo de un Weasley. Era de alguien que conocía a mis padres.

***** 

No éramos muchos los alumnos que permanecimos en Hogwarts aquellas navidades, así que para la comida nos juntaron en una única mesa. Aunque esto no evitó que nos agrupáramos instintivamente por casas, ni que los cinco Slytherin que quedaban dejasen varios huecos de separación respecto al resto de nosotros. Yo nunca tuve ninguna inquina especial hacia los miembros de tan odiada casa, al contrario que la mayoría de mis compañeros, pero tampoco me relacioné particularmente con ellos. Siempre me guié por la máxima de «vive y deja vivir»; aunque, por supuesto, si no me dejaban vivir, no estaba en mis genes el quedarme parada.

La última en llegar para la comida de aquel día fue una chica de Ravenclaw un par de cursos por encima de mí. La había visto alguna vez por los pasillos, con su pelo rubio, siempre con la túnica descolocada y una pila de libros a cuestas.

—Señorita Benson, me alegra ver que ha decidido unirse a nosotros —dijo Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores mientras la chica se sentaba en un hueco libre a mi lado. Cualquier otro habría pronunciado aquellas palabras con ironía, pero el anciano profesor las dijo con absoluta sinceridad—. Ahora que ya estamos todos, creo que podemos dar comienzo al banquete. No les haré esperar más para disfrutar de las delicias que han preparado nuestros elfos.

Si los banquetes habituales de Hogwarts ya eran impresionantes, el de Navidad superó cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener. Incluía todos mis platos favoritos —también aquellos que aún no sabía que eran mis favoritos— y, según pude comprobar, también los favoritos de todos mis compañeros.

—¿Te importa si cojo un poco? —preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw señalando el especiado pavo que yo devoraba en esos instantes. Le indiqué que cogiera lo que quisiera mediante gestos—. Tú eres Potter, ¿no? —. Yo asentí y ella se arriesgó a adivinar mi nombre—: ¿Annie?

—Abby —la corregí—. ¿Y tú? Dumbledore te ha llamado Benson, pero no sé tu nombre —. Tras tragarme el pavo, ya podía volver a hablar como un ser humano normal.

—Erin —. Tras unos instantes de duda, preguntó—: ¿Tienes algo que ver con Harry Potter?

No era la primera vez que me hacían esa pregunta ni, desde luego, sería la última, pero aún llevaba poco tiempo en Hogwarts y no me había acostumbrado a ella, así que Erin debió de notar la incomodidad en mi cara por que enseguida me pidió disculpas.

—No hace falta que contestes si no quieres. Toma, prueba la tarta de zanahoria, está muy rica —dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

—Es mi hermano. Pero seguro que tú sabes más de él que yo —. Y, puesto que a pesar de mi respuesta no me apetecía continuar con el tema, cogí un poco de la tarta que me ofrecía—. Riquísima.


	4. El mapa del merodeador

—¡Mirad lo que hemos encontrado! —. Lee y yo estábamos terminando los deberes de Transformaciones en la Sala Común cuando los gemelos aparecieron y nos plantaron en las narices un pergamino arrugado como si de un gran tesoro se tratase.

—¿Se supone que tengo que impresionarme? Llevo unos cuantos de esos en la mochila —me burlé.

—Muy graciosa, Potter, muy graciosa —me contestó George con fingida altivez.

—Lo hemos encontrado en el despacho de Filch.

—Si es que a eso se le puede llamar despacho…

Acababan de romper el primero de sus muchos récords personales en cuanto a castigos consiguiendo uno el primer día tras las vacaciones. Habían engañado a un alumno de Slytherin para que tomara un trago de poción vomitiva, ganándose así diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —por cabeza— y una semana de tardes con Filch.

—Aún no sabemos exactamente cómo funciona... 

—... pero no es un simple pergamino —continuaron explicando.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Lee.

Fred sonrió con picardía, sacó su varita y, mientras daba tres golpecitos al pergamino, dijo: 

—¡Aparecium!

Unas líneas negras, como de tinta, empezaron a formarse para convertirse en letras:

«Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta saludan de nuevo a los señores Weasley y les desean suerte en su intento de acceder a esta mágica herramienta de ayuda a los traviesos».

—Cada vez dice algo distinto, creo que nos está dando pistas —explicó Fred.

—Sí, parece que le hemos gustado, pero no nos puede dejar entrar tan fácilmente —añadió George.

—¿Entrar a dónde? —preguntó Lee.

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros a la vez, sin tratar de esconder su emoción por el misterio.

—Y ¿quién se supone que son esos señores? Canuto, Lunático y no sé qué más… —pregunté yo. Fred y George se limitaron a repetir el gesto.

Durante las siguientes tardes, los gemelos dedicaron el cien por cien de sus horas libres a intentar desentrañar el misterio de aquel pergamino. Probaron todo tipo de frases, usaron palabras similares a las que el artefacto les devolvía y, poco a poco, parecía que se iban acercando a la solución: el pergamino, desde luego, actuaba como si efectivamente estuvieran a punto de resolver el misterio, como si, de alguna manera, estuviera deseando que lo hicieran.

«¡Caliente, caliente! Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta informan a los señores Weasley de que están a punto de lograr abrir este mapa y les ruegan que les juren solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas». Cuando aquellas palabras aparecieron en lo que, según acaban de descubrir, era un mapa, los dos hermanos pegaron un grito. 

—¡Abby, Lee! —nos llamaron al unísono—. ¡Mirad!

Nos acercamos. Leímos aquellas palabras. Y se nos iluminó la mirada.

—¿Es un mapa? ¿De dónde? —preguntó Lee.

—¿Creéis que es la pista definitiva? —pregunté yo.

—¿Lo comprobamos? —susurró Fred con mirada traviesa. Volvió a coger el mapa, que había dejado sobre la mesa, se sacó la varita del bolsillo y dijo:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Todos contuvimos la respiración por unos instantes. El mapa solo tardó un par de segundos en comenzar a mostrarse, pero en aquel momento nos parecieron siglos.

« Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos, se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador. Ruegan a los señores Weasley, Jordan y a la señorita Potter que, para evitar que este mapa caiga en malas manos, no se olviden de indicar “travesura realizada” cuando hayan terminado la susodicha travesura».

—¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? —pregunté impresionada. George se encogió de hombros y su hermano puso palabras al gesto:

—Ni idea. Al parecer sabe cosas.

En los segundos que tardamos en leer aquella curiosa bienvenida, en el resto del pergamino había aparecido un mapa. Como estaba aún doblado, solo veíamos el Gran Comedor y algunos pasillos.

—Ábrelo —pidió enseguida George. Fred no dudó en hacerle caso ninguno pudimos evitar una expresión de asombro.

—Es todo Hogwarts. Incluso los terrenos. —susurró Lee.

—Y esto… ¿somos nosotros? —añadí señalando el lugar de los jardines en que nos encontrábamos.

—¡Es todo el mundo! —exclamó Fred. Y efectivamente, tenía razón. Unos pequeños puntos mostraban nuestros nombres, y un poco más allá, los de Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood y el resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que entrenaba en aquellos momentos. Tampoco tardamos en localizar a Percy Weasley en la biblioteca, a Erin Benson en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw o a Nymphadora Tonks —una chica de Hufflepuff del curso de Charlie que alguna vez nos traía encargos de Hogsmeade a los de primero y segundo— caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso. Por supuesto, enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que, igual que podíamos localizar a los alumnos, podíamos localizar a los profesores. Dumbledor se movía de un lado a otro de su despacho. McGonnagall y Snape hablaban en la Sala de Profesores. Flitwick recorría los jardines, probablemente asegurándose de que ninguno de los alumnos hiciera nada que no debiera.

Nuestras miradas de pequeños gamberros se iluminaron aún más si cabe. Aquel mapa era, sin duda alguna, el descubrimiento del siglo.


	5. No solo de Weasleys vive una Potter

Era casi verano. No es que el invierno nos hubiese encerrado en el castillo —disfrutábamos demasiado del aire libre como para dejarnos encerrar por unos pocos grados negativos—, pero no puede negarse que era mucho más agradable tumbarse entre la hierba cuando el sol te calentaba la piel. Aquel sábado me había levantado temprano y, tras tomarme un bollito de canela y un zumo de calabaza en el Gran Comedor cuando aún no había más que un par de personas ocupando las largas mesas —nadie madruga un sábado—, decidí salir a leer un rato junto al lago.

— _ Guía del mago novato  _ —leyó una voz sobre mí el título de mi libro unos veinte minutos después—. ¿Es interesante? —era Erin Benson, de Ravenclaw, que acababa de sentarse a mi lado.

—Supongo que, si te has criado entre magos, te parecerá una tontería —contesté, consciente de que, aunque su padre era muggle, su madre no, y se había criado enteramente en el mundo mágico.

—Pero ¿a ti te parece interesante? —yo asentí—. Estaría bien poder ver nuestro mundo desde fuera. Con tus ojos. Para ti todo es nuevo. —comentó.

—A mí me gustaría que no todo fuese tan nuevo —repliqué yo—. A veces me siento tonta. El otro día se me ocurrió preguntar quién era Connie Bigbottom y Fred y George se rieron de mí.

—¿La de los cuentos infantiles?

—Eso parece. No lo hicieron a malas, son mis amigos, solo les hizo gracia, pero… bueno… —dije, sin saber cómo acabar la frase. Puede parecer una tontería, pero hasta ese momento nunca me había abierto tanto con nadie. A sus doce años recién cumplidos, ninguno de mis amigos se sentían muy cómodos con este tipo de conversaciones. En su defensa puedo decir que aprendieron con el paso de los años.

—Si alguna vez quieres, puedes preguntarme a mí. También soy tu amiga, ¿no? Te prometo que intentaré no reirme de ti. Aunque te advierto que no garantizo conseguirlo.

*****

—¡Nymphadora! —grité en mitad del pasillo, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall. La chica me oyó y se acercó a mí.

—No vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre, Potter —me dijo, con una mirada entre enfadada y divertida—. Que mis padres experimentaran un exceso de imaginación el día que nací no significa que yo tenga que sufrirlo toda la vida. Soy Tonks. 

—Tonks, lo siento —me quedé unos segundos en silencio, hasta que su mirada inquisitiva me animó a seguir hablando—. ¿Vas a ir a la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? Creo que es la última del curso…

—Sí, claro. Vamos unos cuantos de mi curso para celebrar que acabamos Hogwarts y somos oficialmente… adultos —dijo esta última palabra en un susurro, como quien confiesa un oscuro secreto—. Lo cual significa que al curso que viene no estaré aquí para haceros recados y no sé si hay algún otro alumno tan entregado y dispuesto como yo para sustituirme, así que pide por esa boquita.

Sin cortarme demasiado, le pasé un pergamino con una lista que traía preparada. El fin de curso se acercaba y, tras conocer el mundo mágico, no me veía capaz de volver a pasar el largo verano en el orfanato sin una bolsa llena de todo tipo de provisiones.

*****

Aquella mancha no quería salir. Por supuesto, habría desaparecido en un instante usando la varita, incluso con mis escasos conocimientos como estudiante de primer año, pero entonces no habría sido un castigo. Snape nos había pillado a los cuatro fuera de la Sala Común a las tres de la mañana y quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor no le pareció suficiente castigo, por lo que nos encomendó la nada noble tarea de limpiar a fondo todos los baños del colegio. En parejas, Fred y George por un lado, Jordan y yo por otro.

Estábamos a cargo de Filch y, aunque no nos vigilaba en esos momentos, la señora Norris no dejaba de dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor y meter el hocico donde no debía.

—Abby, la próxima vez deberías llevar tú el mapa. Nunca nos pillan cuando llevas tú el mapa. Y Snape estaba ahí mismo, Fred debería haberlo visto.

—La próxima vez insistiré más —contesté sonriendo. Aunque jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, Fred disfrutaba bastante en el papel de líder, y le costaba ceder el puesto. Incluso a su hermano. Desde fuera quizás no era evidente, pero subconscientemente Fred siempre quería ser el primero y George… bueno, él se dejaba.

—¡La maldita mancha no sale! —gritó Jordan de repente, provocando un bufido de la señora Norris—. ¿Crees que si utilizo magia se dará cuenta? —me preguntó, mirando a la gata con suspicacia.

—Probablemente. No es una gata normal.

—Esto es culpa de Fred —protestó—. Debería tocarle a él la mancha imposible.

—Seguro que se están ocupando de unas cuantas manchas imposibles. Hay para todos. Yo tengo otra aquí. Además, Filch está con ellos. A nosotros solo nos ha dejado a su esbirra —dije con una ligera pizca de esa alegría por la desgracia ajena que los alemanes llaman  _ Schadenfreude.  _


End file.
